This invention relates to a vehicle air conditioner using liquid gas fuels to provide cooling, and, more particularly, to one which utilizes the vaporization of said liquid fuels to provide cooling to the cabin of the vehicle.
At present, use of an air conditioner to cool the cabin of the vehicle requires a substantial penalty in gas mileage and engine efficiency.
In addition, internal combustion engines are known to generate pollutants because of the incomplete burning of hydrocarbon fuels for power. A number of attempts have been made to increase the efficiency of the combustion of hydrocarbon fuel through the use of butane, propane, natural gas or hydrogen either as a fuel or in combination with gasoline.
While such materials are gaseous at room temperature and atmospheric pressure, for efficient storage such materials are generally provided in pressurized tanks in a liquid form. Prior to introduction into the combustion chamber, these materials are transitioned from the liquid state to the gaseous state. The liquid to gas transition absorbs a great quantity of heat which the present invention utilizes to provide cooling for the vehicle cabin.